<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abso—fucking—lutely by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830285">Abso—fucking—lutely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Kissing, After Party, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, Cameras, Fans, Fantasizing, Interviews, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, POV Dean Winchester, Party, Pictures, Questioning, Questioning Dean Winchester, Red Carpet Event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel accidentally kiss at the world premiere of their new movie. It stirs buried feelings inside of Dean. But has he messed it all up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abso—fucking—lutely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Banned Together Bingo 2020 | Accidental Gay Kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester had practically been injected with pure light served with a side of ecstasy. The premiere of his movie had turned into a massive celebration. Celebrities who hadn’t even worked on the movie had shown up. There was the endless red carpet, flashing cameras, interspersed with small interviews here and there, autographs, and lots of laughter and smiles.</p>
<p>Before he’d become a big actor, Dean had always thought this was so fake. For some it definitely was, but he could feel the high energy, could feel the sincerity in his fellow actors with the way they smiled.</p>
<p>His eyes lit up. Farther down the carpet, answering questions during an interview with someone who held a massive black mic labeled as “<em>EMPIRE</em>,” was his effervescent and radiant co-star, Castiel.</p>
<p>Working with him had been a dream. They’d both been on the scene for about the same amount of time, but they’d always ended up doing different movies.</p>
<p>Cas had gone towards sci-fi, Dean towards superhero. Now, with dystopian post-apocalyptic, they’d finally had their chance to work together. Dean had seen Cas’ work previous to this, and now, being up close and personal with that and the way he worked had made this the best year of Dean’s life.</p>
<p>Dean filled out his final autograph for this stretch of carpet, and then headed towards his co-star with a wide smile.</p>
<p>Excited, stomach light and airy, Dean grabbed Cas’ face and went in for a kiss on the cheek. (Which was nothing they hadn’t done before.)</p>
<p>At that moment, Cas turned his head.</p>
<p>Their lips met.</p>
<p>Shock radiated through Dean as if ice had been poured down the back of his shirt. He pulled away, and could only stare for a few moments. Cas’ captivating blue eyes were wide, stunned.</p>
<p>The elated screams were incoherent, and had risen to a nearly impossible pitch. So… people had seen that.</p>
<p>Despite what had happened, Dean still held him.</p>
<p>He laughed, rubbing at the stubble on his friend’s left cheek. “Wow, these lights are too bright. I couldn’t aim properly!” He’d said it for Cas, and said it for the cameras and the multitude of microphones that would pick this up.</p>
<p>Cas got the joke, and he was laughing too, saying, “Don’t lie, honey. We’re getting the engagement rings tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Dean threw his head back, laughing heartily. He hugged Cas hard, clapping him on the back.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, buddy,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After watching the movie, and now at a party, Dean found himself in the bathroom, blinking into the mirror, wondering if all this was real. How could it be? Getting to work on this movie had been fantastic. Meeting fans always made him blush with what still might’ve been embarrassment. And everything was so overwhelming. So. Incredibly. Overwhelming. And then there was Cas. Wonderful, wonderful Cas. And they’d kissed. Accidentally.</p>
<p>God, Dean had screwed this all up.</p>
<p>He was just supposed to be friends with him! Nothing more, nothing less. He couldn’t do this, could he? Have a relationship that would be in the spotlight? Admit he even liked Cas in that way? And what about the countless articles there’d be about his sexuality? And the fans being homophobic?</p>
<p>And, Dean wondered, was Cas even into men like that?</p>
<p>Dean hadn’t always been entirely sure he was, but that kiss had solidified it. Dean was impossibly hooked on men, and one man in particular.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>He’d really fucked this up.</p>
<p>A knock sounded on the door, easily heard since the bathroom Dean was in was on the third floor, away from the party. Still, music could be heard thumping throughout the mansion.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute,” Dean said.</p>
<p>And he’d left the door open a smidge. That was enough for Cas to push it open and poke his head in.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ve been missing you downstairs. Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Dean answered, trying to pull himself together and hide everything he was feeling. “Yeah, I’m all right.”</p>
<p>Cas came in, and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>Dean had seen enough porn to wonder what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>Breathing hard, he asked, “Cas, what are you doin’?”</p>
<p>He shrugged as a response. The wordlessness of it frustrated Dean, and imbued him with the urge to grab him and taste his tongue, if only in frustration. To rip his clothes off, to rake nails down his back. To—</p>
<p>Right. Reality.</p>
<p>“Look, about earlier— I didn’t mean— It’s—”</p>
<p>“—fine,” Cas finished the sentence, taking it in a direction that Dean hadn’t expected. In the back of his head, for hours, all he’d been able to think about were Cas’ inviting, pink lips. And now, here they were in front of him. His stomach clenched. Dare he take this opportunity? Was Cas saying he wanted this too? “It was an accident.”</p>
<p>Dean swallowed back his disappointment, and nodded. “Right. Yeah. Accident. You’re right. So… maybe we should get back to the party.”</p>
<p>Cas came in close, and Dean ended up backing up towards towards the counter. The ideas running rampant through his head left his body tingling, fingers twitching slightly with the want to reach out and grab his co-star.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Cas answered.</p>
<p>Their lips came together, and Dean was so god damn happy this time wasn’t an accident.</p>
<p>Cas pulled away. “Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“<em>Absolutely,</em>” Dean growled, before pulling Cas towards him again, and letting his co-star shove him up onto the counter. In between kisses, Dean murmured, “Abso—fucking—lutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>